Blind Date
by deenew27
Summary: Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm 23 years old, a former model now working as dance choreographer with a very outgoing/down to earth personality. I live in Miami, Florida with my two best friends named Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. I've been single for six years I'm ready to find love again. I want to be happy again, with a guy who will treat me like I deserve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hi, my Name is...

"What about this one? It brings out your eyes, Bon." Caroline asks as she holds up a black dress with a pair of white heels. Bonnie shakes her head. "Care, it's a blind date not a strip club." She goes back to looking at her magazine. "Well what are you looking for Bonnie? Give us a hint." Elena says as she takes the magazine out of her hands. Bonnie sighs. "Something, modest, with something tight, but not too tight I don't want to come off as desperate. Semi-short with no sleeves. Now can I have my magazine back?" Elena nods handing it back to her, then takes Caroline's arm to go find the perfect dress.

About twenty minutes later Elena and Caroline come back with their arms full of dresses. They show them off. "No, no, no, no, definitely not Caroline! Wait that's it." She takes the one that Elena was currently holding and goes to the mirror. A mint floral mesh mock neck lace sleeveless open back. Bonnie beams. "This is the one. Thanks Elena, I have the shoes that will go great with this dress." She hugs both of her friends before leaving the mall in her grey 2006 mustang convertible.

When she gets to her studio apartment she hangs the dress up before she gets her nude close toed heels. She looks at the clock. _Three hours before showtime?_ She grabs her towel, and takes a bath lathering her dark skin with lavender and vanilla scents. She sighs laying back for a few minutes before getting out she shaves her underarms and legs then she applies lotion. Bonnie re-straightens a few strands of her long black hair when she satisfied she puts on a small amount of natural make-up.

She looks at the clock. _With 20 minutes to spare I should get going._ She grabs her keys and purse locking her apartment then leaves. She heads to the location and parking across the street she walks over to the venue and opens the door. "Hello, I'm Justin the Host, your name please?" He asks when she walks to his table. "Bonnie Bennett." Justin nods typing it in then hands her a number. "Keep that with you, it's your key to finding your match." Bonnie giggles at how cheesy that line was.

She takes her card with her number and takes a seat at the bar ,"I'll take a Bourbon neat." The bartender looks at her. "Sorry Miss, were all out of Bourbon." Bonnie hides her disappointment. "Then I'll have a Dry vodka martini." The bartender nods and goes to make her drink. Bonnie sighs. When the bartender returns he places her drink in front of her. She opens her purse, but the bartender puts up a hand to stop her. "Drinks are free for everyone tonight, enjoy." She nods and takes her drink.

"Can I get everyones attention please?" Bonnie looks to the entrance and sees Justin standing on a chair with a mic. "Alright, thank you all for coming tonight, also for giving yourselves another opportunity to find happiness. Now you all have a card with a number on it. Go around the room until you find someone else with the exact number as you. Enjoy the rest of your time here free drinks at the bar." He gets off the chair. Bonnie looks at the number in her hand then starts her search.

 _Looking for someone with the number 30, please don't let him be a jerk I can't deal with that again._ Bonnie is not paying attention as she walks into a firm solid body. "I'm so sorry." She says. The tall man smiles down at her. "No need to apologize, love." He said with a British accent. "Mind if I see your number?" He asks. Bonnie not trusting her mouth holds up her number. "Well it seems I found my match." Bonnie blushes slightly. He leads her over to an empty table. He introduces himself.

"I'm Lorenzo St. John." He extends his hand to her. "Bonnie Bennett." They shake hands. "Wait weren't you a model?" Bonnie smiles and nods. "I was, but that was only so I could pay for my apartment." Lorenzo nods. "I see so what is it you do for a living and how old are you?" Bonnie waves her hand. "It's fine I'm 23 years old and I currently work as a dance teacher and I love it. What about you?" Lorenzo smiles. "I'm 26 years old I'm a lawyer with a two year old daughter named Ashley." Bonnie looks at him eyebrow braised.

"Oh, my wife Maggie died of a heart attack a year ago." Bonnie mentally kicks herself for jumping to conclusions. "I'm not going to say 'Sorry ' because that's what everyone says, but I do think it's heartbreaking." Lorenzo nods his head. Bonnie gets a better look at him. His hazel eyes, olive skin with a strong jaw, and muscular shoulders. "So tell me Bonnie do you like kids?" Bonnie smiles. "Of course." Lorenzo's smile widens a bit. He takes his phone out.

"This is my Ashley." He hands her his phone. "She's beautiful." Bonnie says as she looks at the photo she has dark brown skin with hazel eyes like her dad and dimples. She gives him his phone back. "Thank you. So do you have any hobbies?" Bonnie nods. "I love going on hikes and volunteering at both animal and homeless shelters." Lorenzo looks at her impressed. "What are your hobbies?" He puts his phone away. "I enjoy outdoor activities, reading when I'm not working." Bonnie smiles. _Brains and Brawn I like it! And that accent oh, he's too much!_

They go to the bar and get another round of drinks. "So where you born here?" Bonnie asks after she takes a sip of her martini. "No, I was born in London, but I moved here to because I was looking for some excitement in my life. And though I miss my home, England was getting old rather fast." Bonnie nods. "So tell me Bonnie are you a local?" Lorenzo asks as he sips his drink. "No, I wasn't born here I'm originally from Phoenix, Arizona, but I left because I wanted a change of scenery." Lorenzo nods.

They stay a few hours longer then they leave. Lorenzo walks Bonnie to her car. "I had a really nice time, talking to you Lorenzo." He smirks for the first time tonight. "Please can me Enzo." She nods they exchange numbers. "I enjoyed spending the night talking to you, Bonnie. Maybe we can meet up and do this again?" Bonnie smiles she hugs him. "That would be great." When she release him he leans down and kisses her cheek. "Bye, Enzo have goodnight." He smiles. "Goodnight Bonnie." With that he leaves heading to his car.

The drive back to her apartment is quiet, once she arrives she notices Elena's car in her other parking spot. She sighs getting out of her car and heading inside. She sees both Caroline and Elena holds a bottle of champagne. _Wait for it._

"Tell us everything." They both say at the same time. Bonnie rolls her eyes. _Guess I won't be going to sleep anytime soon._ She kicks off her heels.

 ** _Hey guys I got an idea for another Bonenzo story and I had to write it! Let me know what you think of this one. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow & Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Date # 1

"Come on Bonnie spill is he sexy? Nice on the eyes? Big heart, with a strong body?" Bonnie puts her hand up to stop them. "All of your questions will be answered after I change and get some of my mint chip ice cream." She does not wait for an answer and heads upstairs to her room. She changes into a pair of green shorts and grey tank top. When she comes downstairs she sees Elena holding a bowl of mint chip ice cream and Caroline holding a glass of Champagne. Bonnie takes both and sits on her couch.

"Come on Bon, tell us I'm dying to know!" Caroline squeals as she sits on the couch with Bonnie. "Seriously Caroline, she just got home let her breathe for a minute." Elena says as she sits on the floor with a pillow. After Bonnie eats a bit of ice cream she rolls her eyes at how eager her friends look. "Alright fine his name is Lorenzo St. John he's a lawyer and has a 2 year-old daughter named Ashley." Caroline folds her arms over her chest. "Wait he has a kid? Not a good sign." Elena whacks her with the pillow. "Your being judgemental Care. So does he work out and how old is he?"

Bonnie laughs. "He's 26, yes he works out and to top it all off he's British." Both Elena and Caroline's jaws drop. "Bonnie is he a nice guy?" Bonnie smiles, "Yes, he literally made me feel special without any cheesy pick-up lines. We both like the outdoors and just enjoying each others company." Caroline and Elena exchange looks. "Elena she's got it bad!" Caroline says and Elena nods. Bonnie shakes her head. "No, it's too early to tell, Care." Caroline shrugs.

"Whatever Bonnie, and is the ex-wife still in the picture?" Bonnie glares at her. "No Caroline, his wife is died from a heart attack." Elena gasps. "That's so sad, he's a widower then?" Bonnie nods while she eats some more of her ice cream. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter because he's a really nice and compassionate." Caroline smiles at her sadly. "I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions, Bon so are you going to see him again?" Elena takes a sip of her champagne. "I think the real question is does she want to see him again?"

Before Bonnie could answer her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID. "Oh, my gosh it's him!" Elena giggles and Caroline claps her hands. Bonnie answers.

 **Bonnie.** _Enzo_

 **Hi, Enzo.**

 _Hello, Bonnie sorry to call you after I had just spoken to you. I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tomorrow night?_ He sounded a little nervous.

Bonnie smiles. **Yes, I don't have anything planned tomorrow night.**

 _Fantastic, I'll see you tomorrow night then around 7 at the_ _Osteria Vecchio Piemonte have you been there_ _?_

 **No I haven't, but I'd really like too. I'll see you then, goodnight Lorenzo.** He chuckles.

 _Goodnight, Bonnie._ He hangs up.

Elena and Caroline hug her. "Oh Bonnie got a date tomorrow!" Bonnie blushes a bit while trying to get out of her hold. "Which means she's going to have to look amazing tomorrow." Elena nods. Bonnie finally gets out of hold. "I can dress myself." Caroline shakes her head. "No, Bonnie it's your first official date with this guy, you need us to help you make a lasting impression." Elena nods. "This is temporary Bon, after a few dates we'll let you take over." Bonnie just nods so they stop. "Alright, but after the second date no more trying to pick out my clothes." The both nod with huge smiles on their faces.

"Now can I please go to sleep?" Bonnie asks. They both nod again. "We'll see you in the morning Bonnie." Elena says Bonnie yawns heading upstairs once her head hits the pillow she drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

"Bonnie, Bonnie! BONNIE WAKE UP!" Bonnie jumps out of bed falls on her carpeted floor. "What is going on?!" She looks ready for anything. "Nothing Bon, Caroline just wanted you to get up. I tried to let you sleep till 10:30, but she wasn't having it." Caroline nods. "Now come down and eat something we have a long day ahead of us." Bonnie groans, but follows Caroline out of her room. "Fine, but this better not take all day I want to take a nap before my date tonight." She eats her bacon, eggs, and waffles with some orange juice.

After she finishes eating she goes upstairs to change into some comfortable clothing. When she comes down Caroline is already shaking her blonde head about her attire. "Hey if I'm going to be your doll later let me be me for a few more hours." Elena smiles. "It's fair Caroline now let's go!" They leave her studio apartment and head to the mall. Caroline makes a beeline for one of the stores. Elena and Bonnie shakes their heads, but follow her in.

Bonnie fines her own dress that suits her perfectly. A green cocktail dress that stopped mid-thigh Caroline handed her a pair of open toed nude heels. "Maybe we should let her dress herself Caroline." Elena says. Caroline nods. "Alright I'm going to buy this." Bonnie goes to the register and pays for the dress and shoes. They hop back in Bonnie's car and she drives back to her place. "Bye guys see you Monday!" Bonnie says once Elena and Caroline are out of her car. They leave in Elena's.

Bonnie goes into her apartment and hangs the dress in her closet she takes her little nap for an hour and a half then gets up and takes a bath. Once that's done she dries off and curls her hair. Then she puts on the dress and the shoes applying a small amount of natural make-up on her face. She looks herself over in the large mirror on her bathroom door. She gives herself a smiles then leaves heading downstairs to grab her purse and keys before locking her apartment.

She heads to Osteria Vecchio Piemonte. Once she parks her car she looks at the clock on her phone. _6:58, okay so I'm a few minutes early._ Bonnie gets out of her car and goes inside. She sees Lorenzo dresses a freshly tailored black suit with a a white button downed shirt. She taps him on the shoulder. "Hi, were you waiting long?" Enzo shakes his head and takes her hand and kisses it. "No, I just got here. You look lovely." Bonnie blushes. "Thanks you look good too."

He extends his arm to her she loops hers through his and he leads her to their table. Bonnie sees that the lights are dim and there are candles on the table. Lorenzo pulls her chair out for her. "Thank you." He smiles then takes his seat across from her. "Your welcome, now shall we begin?" Bonnie nods. Enzo waves over there waiter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Let's do this again

"Hola soy Kyle seré tu servidor esta noche. ¿Qué puedo empezar con buen beber con?" Their waiter Kyle says through he lost her after his name. "Bonnie what would you like to drink?" Lorenzo asks. "Umm some wine." Enzo smiles. "Sí, nos gustaría una botella de vino Moscato." Kyle nods jots it down and leaves. "So how many languages are you fluent in?" Lorenzo smirks. "Well, Spanish, French, German, Italian and of course English." Bonnie smiles. _Impressive._

Kyle come back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "¿Desea pedir?" He asks. Enzo looks at Bonnie. "Lasagna di Carne." Enzo smiles. "Y voy a tener la Risotto ai Funhi Porcini." Kyle smiles before leaving. "So do you enjoy being a lawyer?" Lorenzo pours her a glass of wine before getting his own. "Yes, I do. I really don't care that much for the money, just as long as my client gets the justice they deserve." He drinks some wine before continuing.

"I'll admit it is stressful sometimes, but I go on." Bonnie smiles adoringly at him. "What?" Bonnie shakes her head. "It's just, how well that you do your job, the money is no greater reward then coming home to your little girl." Lorenzo smiles. "She is indeed. So tell me do you enjoy your job as a dance instructor?" Bonnie beams at him. "It is I couldn't ask for a better job. I honestly don't care about the pay just that I get do what I love and inspire other is enough for me." Enzo smile widens a bit.

Soon Kyle comes in with their food. "¿Puedo traerte algo más?" Lorenzo waves him away without even looking at him. "That was kind of rude he was just doing his job." Enzo gives her a small smile. "Would it make you feel better if I tipped him a bit more?" Bonnie nods. They dug into their meals. Once finished Bonnie pulls out her checkbook. Lorenzo puts his hand over hers. "No Bonnie, I treated you. Therefore I'm paying for it." Bonnie sighs, but lets him pay and she makes sure that he leaves a generous tip before they leave.

Lorenzo walks her to her car. "I had a really fun time with you," Bonnie says with a shy smile. Enzo takes her hand in his. "I enjoyed my time with you as well Bonnie Bennett." She laughs then inches closer to him. He places his hand left hand on her cheek leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth. "I'd really like to do this again sometime." He says as he pulls away from her. Bonnie nods. "So when is the next time your available?" Lorenzo smiles. "Well, Monday around noon since I'll be meeting with a new client that evening." Bonnie nods.

"Alright then, I'll see you Monday, I'll call you to arrange the time and place." Lorenzo nods kissing her hand in parting before turning and walking to his car. Bonnie drives home with a huge smile on her face. _I really like this guy, please let him be the one for me._ She gets out of her car and heads inside her apartment. She goes upstairs to change and then she goes to sleep goes to sleep.

 _ **The following Monday...**_

Bonnie wakes up Monday morning feeling great, her weekend was amazing. Meeting Lorenzo and just talking to him about his daughter and how she saw how his face lit up when he talked about her. It warmed Bonnie's heart, because not many men that she knew were lawyers with kids had time for them, but when Lorenzo had a break he would check up on her. Bonnie always liked a man who can work and have time for family without any excuses. Bonnie sighs happily.

She gets out of bed grabs her workout clothes, _Alright I have to go to the gym with Elena and Caroline then come back for a quick shower then meet Enzo at_ _La Sandwicherie for lunch at 12:30._ Bonnie nods her head then smiles. She puts her hair in a messy bun then puts on her tennis shoes. She grabs her wireless headphones, her phone, keys, and water bottle before she leaves. Bonnie heads to 24 Hour Fitness she pulls out her membership card swipes it and the door opens.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena greets her with a hug. "Hey. Where's Caroline?" She asks when they go to the treadmills. "She's on her way had to go back to her house, she forgot her card." Elena says and Bonnie shakes her head. "So how was your date Saturday night?" Bonnie smiles. "It was great, Enzo took me to a Spanish/ Italian restaurant we had a lovely dinner and talked." They start walking. "Oh, what about?" Elena asks. "We talked about work and his daughter she's really cute. And since he's a lawyer he's fluent in five languages." Elena giggles. "He seems like a keeper." Bonnie nods and picks up her pace.

"So when do you see tall, dark, and handsome again?" Elena asks. "Well today after we finish here, I have to go home and change then I'll see him for lunch." Elena smiles. "Nice so does that mean your not staying the whole time?" Bonnie nods. "Yeah sorry. " Elena shakes her head. "Hey it's fine Bon, I'm just glad your happy." Bonnie smiles. Caroline comes and gets on the treadmill on her left. "How much did I miss?" Elena laughs, "Pretty much all of it. Don't worry Care, I'll fill you in later." Caroline smiles.

Bonnie looks ahead of her and sees. "Lorenzo?" Elena and Caroline follow her gaze. "Holy shit, Bon that's the guy your seeing?" Caroline asks. Bonnie nods. "Wow, Bonnie, he's gorgeous. Does he have any sexy brothers?" Elena teases. Lorenzo makes eye contact with her across the street he smirks then waves. Bonnie waves back and smiles. He walks down the street getting into a green 1970 Camaro z28. "Wow, Bonnie I have to admit he's really good looking." Caroline says. Bonnie laughs then looks at the time.

"Sorry guys I'm going to have to cut this short, but I have a lunch date to get to." Elena laughs Caroline smirks. "Have fun, Bonnie don't do anything we wouldn't" Bonnie rolls her eyes at both of them. She grabs her stuff and leaves getting in her car and heads back to her apartment to take a quick shower. Once that's finished she let's her hair fall into it's natural waves, she just put on eyeliner and mascara. She wears a Orange Crochet tube top, with white Capris and sandals. She smiles satisfied and heads out.

Once she reaches La Sandwicherie she see Lorenzo already there leaning against his car casually. Bonnie smiles she as she walks over to him. He smiles and gives her a hug. "Hello again." Enzo says which causes Bonnie to giggle. "Hi, Enzo." They take a seat on the stools and order. "I'll have a Turkey sandwich with a Rainforest Smoothie." Bonnie says then she looks at Lorenzo. "I'll have the Turkey & Roast Beef with a Paradise Cove Shake." The man nods. "And is this all together?" Bonnie nods. "Alright your total come out to $24.85." Bonnie gives him $25 dollars. The man gives her 35 cents. "Your orders will be right out."

Bonnie nods then turns and looks at Enzo. "I could have paid for that." Bonnie shakes her head. "No, you paid for dinner on Saturday now it's my turn." Lorenzo sighs but chuckles. "So how was your workout?" Bonnie smiles. "It was great, though Elena and Caroline couldn't stops talking about you after you left." He laughs, "So, I left a lasting impression on them?" Bonnie nods their food and drinks come and they eat. "Elena wanted to know if you had any brothers." Lorenzo chuckles while shaking his head.

"Sadly no, I do have three cousin though, I'm not sure if their all single." Bonnie takes a sip of her smoothie. "Do they look as good as you?" Enzo smirks, "Thinking of getting rid of me already Bonnie?" She shakes her head, "No, I just have to friends who are currently single so I'm just trying to help them out." Lorenzo nods. "You're a very loyal friend Bonnie, I admire that." She blushes."So what were you doing over there if you don't mind me asking." Enzo shakes his head. "I was actually dropping Ashley off at my friends house she lives in that area. She'll spend the night there and I'll going to pick her up in the morning." Bonnie nods they finish eating taking their drinks with them.

Enzo wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "Can I see you again this Thursday?" Bonnie puts her smoothie on the hood of her car. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" He shakes his head then kisses her temple. "You'll have to wait and see." He releases her and winks. "Well whatever it is, I'm looking forward to it. And if you need someone else to take care of Ashley while your working I can help, but only if it's alright with you." Enzo smiles. " Well, thank you and I'll keep that in mind. See you Thursday." He heads to his car. Bonnie grabs her smoothie and heads to Elena's. _I need some major advice, and a couple of fans._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Waiting for Thursday

Bonnie wakes up early on Wednesday just ready to get this day over with. It's not that her week has been bad of anything she just wanted it to be tomorrow already. She hasn't talked to Lorenzo since last night when he called and asked how she was doing. She was going to lie and say that she wasn't excited for their date. She had heard him chuckle through the phone. They talked some more and then he had to go since he had another meeting with his client in the morning.

Bonnie sighs thinks back to when she went to Elena's asking her for some advice.

 _Monday afternoon. "Hey, Bonnie come on in." Elena let her in and she sits on her tan couch. "Bonnie? What's wrong?" Elena comes and sits on the couch next to her. Bonnie shakes her head. "Nothing I just think that I'm moving a little to fast with Lorenzo." Elena looks confused. "Bonnie I don't understand, this morning you told me everything was good between the two of you, what changed since then?" Bonnie sighs. "I just feel like he doesn't find me interesting." Elena looks at her sideways._

 _"Bonnie did he say that he wanted to end things?" Bonnie shakes her head. "No, he wants to take me out again on Thursday." Elena looks at her confused again. "Sorry I'm failing to see the problem here." Bonnie sighs again. "I offered to look after his daughter if he need some extra help." Elena raises a brow. "And what's wrong with that? Bonnie you love kids." Bonnie nods, "I know, but I've never met his daughter and I don't know how she'll react to me." Elena sighs._

 _"Bonnie I think she'll react like any little kid would with open arms." Bonnie looks down unsure. "Who are you and what have you done with outgoing confident Bonnie?" Bonnie smiles a little. "You just need to breathe Bonnie, and maybe you should call him and tell him what's wrong. Don't let this eat away at you." Bonnie nods. "Thanks Elena, your really great friend." Elena smiles, "I'm always here if you need me." Bonnie smiles she gets up. "I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _Elena nods she gets up and walks Bonnie to her door. "Bye Bonnie, and if you need to talk just call or come over." Bonnie nods and leaves. She gets in her car and drives back to her place._

 _Once she's come she changes into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She cleans her apartment and then grabs a bag of chips and sits on her couch turning on the TV. She falls asleep on the couch. When Bonnie wakes up see turns off the TV and heads upstairs she looks at her calendar. "So I have to teach a class tomorrow at 8 then go with Caroline and Elena to the store to get groceries and then make some pasta." She nods her head and goes to sleep._

 _When she gets up at 6:30 she feels okay, she changes into a purple tank top with a white sports bra, she puts on her grey shorts and her purple tennis shoes she grabs her keys and her bag that holds her purse and her water bottle and a pair of jeans. She hops in her car and heads to the dance studio which is a 30 minute drive. She greets her assistant instructor Jade. "Hey, you're here early." She says. Bonnie nods. "Yeah, did you save some of that for me?" She gestures to the table behind her._

 _"Of course can't let the good food go waste." Jade says. Bonnie smiles she puts her bag in her office then comes out and eats a plateful of a pastries. Eight o'clock rolls in as do her students. They start off with a stretch, so they are not so sore later. Then she gets started and for the next few hours with several water breaks they move gracefully and in rhythm. "See you all again on Friday." She tells all of them before they leave. "I don't know how you do it Bonnie." Jade says while Bonnie changes out of her shorts into her jeans._

 _Bonnie comes out and shrugs. "It's not hard, see you Friday." She races to her car and heads to Walmart she gets out with her purse and jogs to the entrance. Elena and Caroline are waiting for her. "Hey, Bonnie have a good day?" She nods they get baskets and go and get what they need. "So Bon, have you talked to him yet?" Elena ask. Bonnie shakes her head. "No, but I will tonight." Elena smiles. They get their groceries and head to the register, they pay and leave heading their separate ways._

 _Once Bonnie gets home she heads to her kitchen and puts everything away except for the pasta and the sauce. While she waits for the water to boil her phone goes off._

 **Bonnie.** _Enzo_

 **Hey, I was just about to call you.**

 _Is, something the matter?_ He asks.

 **No, well maybe.** She struggles to find the right words.

 _Is this about Ashley? Because I ran into you friend Elena earlier and she told me that you were unsure if she would like you._

 **Yeah that sounds like Elena. And she is right I am kind of freaking out about meeting Ashley.**

 _You have nothing to fear Bonnie, Ashley will love you. She is a very compassionate and playful. And I'll be there if you need any guidance._

Bonnie lets out a sigh of relief and puts the pasta in the boiling water. **Thank you, Enzo.**

 _If you feel unsure about something or want to post-pone our date please let me know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable._

 **No! I mean I still do want to go out with you Thursday, I am looking forward to it.**

He chuckles. _Alright then, love it's settled see you Thursday._

 **Bye, Enzo.** He hangs up.

 _Bonnie finish making her pasta getting some for herself then putting the rest in her refrigerator. She watches some TV then takes a shower changing into some nightwear and goes to bed._

Bonnie gets up changes into her workout clothes and heads to the gym. She sees Caroline there on the treadmill. "Hey Bon, hows it going?" Bonnie smiles putting her phone and water bottle in a the places provided for them. "It's going great Caroline. Do you want to go get a smoothie after this?" Caroline laughs. "Sure Bonnie." Once they finish their workouts They head to La Sandwicherie, Bonnie gets her Rainforest smoothie while Caroline gets a Bola-Bola.

"So how are you and Enzo?" She asks. Bonnie smiles. "We have a date tomorrow evening." Caroline squeals. "So do you think your going to get your first kiss tomorrow then?" Bonnie shrugs, "That depends on him. I don't think I should be the one to start it." Caroline shakes her head. "Sometimes guys need a little push Bonnie." She nods. "Has he called you yet?" Bonnie shakes her head. "Not yet, but I'm not going to worry he's not let me down." Caroline smiles. "You've got it bad Bonnie Bennett." They finish their smoothies and head back to their houses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Date # 2

Bonnie wakes up Thursday morning feeling great. She gets out of bed and heads downstairs to make some breakfast she takes it back upstairs with her she plugs her phone into the charger. She eats her breakfast in silence. Her phone goes off. She smiles and answers.

 _Good morning, love how are you?_ He asks.

 **Good morning to you too I'm doing great! How are you?**

 _I'm doing just wonderful. I cannot wait to see you later on._

 **So are you going to tell me what we will be doing?**

He chuckles. _Well other than being your dancing shoes I shall not say another word._

Bonnie laughs. **So when and where do I meet you?**

 _About that, I'm going to need you address as for the time 5 o'clock?_

Bonnie sighs. **I'll send you mine if you send me yours, and that's fine.**

 _Fair enough, I'll see you later. Goodbye Bonnie._

She smiles. **Bye Enzo.** He hangs up.

Bonnie's smile widens. _We must be going to a club._ Bonnie heads to her closet. Looking for something to wear she finally settles on a teal tube top with a black skirt that stops mid thigh with a pair of her teal heels. She takes her plate downstairs and washes it. She goes back upstairs after that and texts Lorenzo her address. He sends her his, she smiles. Bonnie changes into a white sports bra and a pair of black shorts she puts on her tennis shoes and gets her keys and her wireless headphones.

She heads out the door and goes for a run. Bonnie runs for about 10 miles before she decides to head back. Once Bonnie gets home she looks at the time on her phone _12:15? That was a long jog._ She shakes her head and goes upstairs to take a bath she lets the tub fill up and gets her towel and robe. She puts her long hair in a bun and steps in the semi-hot water she washes all the dirt away she sighs when she smiles the lavender vanilla scent on her skin.

She gets out drying herself off and then puts on her rode. She brushes her hair then straightens it. She goes to her room and looks at her phone that's still connected to her charger. 4 _:20? Wow time flew by._ She goes downstairs and has some pasta, after she eats she heads back upstairs and changes. She comes back downstairs with her phone and purse in hand. She sits on her couch waiting for ten minutes. _**Knock! Knock!**_ Bonnie gets up and answers the door.

Lorenzo stands there dressed casually. In a white button down shirt with a black leather jacket with denim jeans and black polished lothers. He holds a banquet of purple Peonies. She takes them. _How did he know what my favorite flowers were? Elena._ "There beautiful." Enzo smiles. "Shall we be off then?" He extends his arm to her, Bonnie loops her arm through his. She locks her apartment and they go to his car. Lorenzo opens the door for her. She smiles and gets in. Once he gets in they drive off.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Enzo says with a cheeky smile. Bonnie blushes, "Thank, you look good too. Though this is the first time I've seen you so casual." Lorenzo smirks. "Yes, well if you continue to let me see you, I promise there will be more." When they come to a stop light he winks at her. "I'm pretty sure I will." Bonnie says and the blushes. He takes her hand when the light turns and drives on. "So you gave me a hint about dancing is there more than just that?" Bonnie asks.

Lorenzo nods. "Well of course, love. But I'm not telling you what it is." Bonnie gets an idea. "Not even if I let you kiss me?" They get to another stop light he turns to her. "As tempting as that is." He leans over towards her and whispers in her ear. "What makes you think I won't steal a kiss from you and still not tell you?" Bonnie shivers he leans back, the light turns green he goes on. They continue to drive until Enzo pulls up into a parking lot with a huge building. "Where are we?" Bonnie asks.

He smiles and gets out going to her side to open the door he holds his hand out she takes it. He places a hand on her lower back. "Bonnie, welcome to Cinépolis." Bonnie eyes widen. "What an interesting name for a movie theater." She says. Lorenzo leads her to the ticket area. "What do you want to see?" He asks. Bonnie scans the movies until she sees something she likes. "That one." Enzo smiles. "Alright, can I get two for Captain America: Civil War?" The man inside nods Enzo pays for their tickets and they go inside.

Bonnie makes a beeline towards the snacks. Lorenzo chuckles. "Get whatever you want, love." Bonnie smiles. "Can I get Mozzarella sticks and some Chicken fingers?" She looks at Enzo. "Can you add a Large popcorn to that with extra butter and a bottle of Champagne?" The late at the counter nods with a smile. "Date night?" She asks. Lorenzo nods. "Yes it is." He pulls her to his hip and kisses the top of her head. Enzo pays for their stuff and carries it all. Bonnie has the man their tickets.

"It will be the third room on the right, enjoy your movie." Bonnie smiles and thanks him. "We made it just in time." Bonnie whisper to Enzo. He nods they find seats in the middle and take their seats. Lorenzo opens the champagne and hands Bonnie a glass then pours himself a glass. "To tonight, and many more to come." They clink their glasses together just as the movie starts. Bonnie dips her Mozzarella stick in her marinara sauce and holds it to Enzo he take a bite and she eats the rest.

After she eats that she moves on to the chicken fingers. Lorenzo takes one and dips it in ranch then holds it to her mouth she eats some of it and he eats the rest. Bonnie shakes her head. _Sharing food already? Oh your both such saps._ Once Bonnie finishes that she sets the tray down in front of her and downs the rest of her champagne Enzo fills it up for her. He hands her the half eaten popcorn bowl and she eats some then drinks some more champagne. Lorenzo goes to fill it up again.

"After this, no more for me. I want to remember this night." Enzo smiles. "Fair enough I do as well." He fills up his own and puts the cap on the rest they eat their popcorn and finish their movie. "That was really good so glad that I was on Team Iron Man." Bonnie says once they get out of the theater. Lorenzo shakes his head. "Oh, don't be so hard on Captain America, love." Bonnie shakes her head, but says nothing. "So where to next?" She asks once they are in his car.

"Well I did say bring your dancing shoes." Enzo says as he takes her hand. He drives through the city to. "Trade? I've never been here before." Bonnie says when she gets out of the car. "Well I hope you like it just as much as I do." He takes her hand in his she blushes. "Come on, love." He leads her inside, Lorenzo goes up to the host with his tickets. "Mr. Lorenzo, back again, ah I see you brought a friend. Your table in the VIP Lounge awaits." Enzo nods. "Thank you, Charles."

Lorenzo leans her over to his table. "Hi again what can I get for your friend here?" Lorenzo looks at Bonnie. "I'll have a Bourbon Neat." Enzo smirks. "I'll have the some, in fact just bring the whole bottle." Their server nods then leaves to get what they asked. "Let me guess being a big time lawyer gets you this?" Bonnie asks. Lorenzo shrugs. "Yes, but I don't come here often." He slides in so he's close to her. "I'd like to come back, but only with you." He kisses her cheek.

Their server comes back with their bourbon and two glasses. "Enjoy, let me know if you need anything." Bonnie nods. She pour herself and Enzo a glass. Lorenzo pulls her closer to him he groans, "I love woman who can hold her whiskey." Bonnie green eyes shine she leans on him. "I love a man who knows what he wants." Enzo smirks he whispers in her ear. "And I want you." He nibbles on her ear then slides out of the table. "May I have this dance?" Bonnie rolls her eyes, but takes his hand.

"Why the hell not?" He smiles taking her down to the dance floor as upbeat hip-hop song is on. Bonnie moves to the beat dance close to him then she dips down low before coming back up. Lorenzo turns her around to face him. Taking her face in his hands as he leans down and kisses her. Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck she taste the bourbon he just drank and kisses him harder he groans. She breaks the kiss and continues to dance he shakes his head but follows her lead.

They dance to a several more songs and Bonnie looks at the time. _1:15._ "Enzo I have to go." He frowns a bit. "I have a class to teach." The frown is replaced with a smile. "Next time tell me so that I don't keep you out to long." She nods and smiles he grabs the Bottle of Bourbon and they leave since Lorenzo paid when they arrived. He drives her back to her apartment. "Regardless of how this night ended I'm glad I was able to spend more time with you." Enzo says as he walks her to her door.

"I had a nice time too, maybe this weekend we can do this again?" He nods. "I look forward to it let me know when you get off tomorrow." She smiles she turns and opens her door. Lorenzo gently grabs her wrist turning her back around to face him. He kisses her Bonnie closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. He deepens it then lets her go. She kisses his cheek. "Goodnight, Bonnie." She smiles ,"Goodnight, Enzo." He leaves. Bonnie goes upstairs taking off her clothes and then goes to sleep until her alarm goes off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 This is Ashley

Bonnie wakes up at 7 o'clock and she groans. _Lorenzo's was right I should tell him my schedule next time._ She gets up and heads to her bathroom to take a shower she sighs with the warm water hits her. She gets out and gets dressed in green tank top with a gray sports bra with black cheetah print yoga pants and her green tennis shoes. She grabs her keys and bag with her water bottle. She heads to the dance studio. Once she gets their Jade is waiting to mockingly scold her.

"Why so late today Bonnie? Did something happen to your clock again?" Bonnie shakes her head and she turns on the music just as her students start coming in. "Alright everyone, let's get started." They do even better than last time. Bonnie smiles impressed as she watches them do the routine. Jada comes over and whispers in her ear. "A gorgeous looking man is here to see you, calls himself Enzo. Should I show him to your office?" Bonnie nods Jade leaves.

Once her class is over she heads to her office Jade is waiting for her. "Thanks Jade, see you Wednesday." Bonnie goes inside and sees Enzo dressed casually she smiles. "Hi Enzo." He turns around and looks her up then down. "Hello, love. I know I said this morning to call me once you got off, but I had to see you." He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her soundly. "Wait, how did you know where I worked?" He chuckles. "I forgot to mention yesterday when I saw you running to car." Bonnie nods. "This is only fair if I get to visit you unexpectedly." Enzo smiles. "Consider it done."

He pushes her up against her office door then kisser harder he groans. Bonnie breaks the kiss and looks up at him. "Was there something you needed, besides me of course." Lorenzo looks at her confused. "Oh, right. Bonnie would you care to spend the weekend with me and Ashley?" Bonnie's eyes widen. "Enzo." She starts he interrupts her. "Please, Ashley wants to know why I'm always leaving other than for meetings." Bonnie sighs, "Alright fine, it would be nice to meet her." He smiles then kisses her.

Bonnie giggles, "Alright so I'll meet you at your place later on?" Enzo shakes his head. "I was actually hoping that you would just pack a few things and I'll take you over myself." Bonnie shakes her head. "No, _Lorenzo_. I have to work next Monday, plus it makes me feel better when I know that in case your not there and I can bring Ashley to you if something happens." Lorenzo sighs nodding his head. "Alright, love. If that is what you want it's done." Bonnie smiles she grabs her bag.

"We should get going. I have to pack my bag remember?" She heads to the door with her keys in hand. Enzo follows her out of the building. "So I'll meet you at your place later?" Lorenzo wraps his arm around her waist he kisses her ear. "Don't be too long, Ashley really wants to meet you." Bonnie raises a brow. "So she's the only one who wants to see me?" He kisses her cheek. "Bonnie, you know I want you there, without question."

Bonnie smiles she kisses him on the lips before getting out of his hold. "I'll see you in a few." She gets in her car and drives to house she sees Caroline's car parked at her apartment. "Hey, Caroline." Bonnie says once she's inside. "Hey Bonnie how was your session today?" Caroline asks from her kitchen. "Better they really have been putting their hearts into it." Caroline comes out with some cheese fries. "Do you want some?" Bonnie shakes her head then she goes upstairs.

She grabs her green duffle bag and starts putting her clothes. "Bonnie where are you going?" Caroline asks. "To Enzo's for the weekend." Caroline's eyes widen. "What?! Bonnie are you thinking straight?" Bonnie sighs and continues to pack. "Yes, Care I'm thinking straight. He wants me to meet Ashley and I want to meet her." Caroline rolls her eyes playfully. "You always did have a soft spot for kids." Bonnie smiles. _She's right I do._ She goes to her bathroom and gets her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Bonnie are you falling for him?" Caroline asks when she sits on her bed. Bonnie shrugs. "I don't know Care maybe, but for the first time ever I'm getting treated by a man in the way that I deserve." Caroline smiles. "I'm happy for you Bon, and don't forget these." Caroline holds up lingerie. Bonnie shakes her head. "Caroline his daughter will be there, I'm not wearing that." Caroline rolls her eyes. "Bonnie live a little, your probably going to be sharing a bed with him anyway." Bonnie says nothing.

After a while of talking Caroline leaves Bonnie takes a shower then changes into a pair of jeans with a black and white halter top with a light jacket. She grabs her keys and bag then heads out the door. Once she's in her car she drives to Lorenzo's house. It's a two story beach house, Bonnie sighs. _It's a good thing I brought my bathing suit._ Once she pulls in she gets her duffle and knocks on the door. "Who is it?" A little girl asks. "Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett, I'm a friend of your Dad's." _Good start._ Bonnie nods to herself.

"Daddy there's some Bonnie Lady here!" Bonnie laughs a little. The door opens wide Lorenzo smiles. "Hello, Bonnie." He hugs her she smiles into his chest. "Hi Enzo." He release her closes the door and turns to his daughter. "Ashley, love this is Bonnie." Ashley smiles. "Hi, Bonnie!" The little two year old wraps her tiny arms around her legs. Ashley looks up. "You very pretty." She smiles, "Thank you, and your adorable!" Ashley giggles.

"Ashley, why don't you show Bonnie around?"Lorenzo asks as he takes Bonnie's bag. Ashley release Bonnie's legs and takes her hand. "Okay, Daddy!" Ashley shows her the kitchen, dining room, a loft area, a game room. _Wait what?_ Then she shows her the backyard with the swimming pool area and swing seat. "Do you like to swim?" Bonnie nods. "I do." Ashley squeals. "I do too!" They go back in the house and Ashley shows Bonnie her room which is colored green and pink with tons of princess gowns and stuffed animals.

"This is my room, I like to play dress up!" Ashley as and puts on a tiara. Bonnie smiles. "That's so much fun, do you think I could play?" Ashley nods and gives her a tiara. They play Where's the King? (A/N: I just made that up...continuing) "Ashley, Bonnie where are you?" They hear Enzo calling Ashley giggles. "Here he comes!" They hear his footsteps stop at her door. "Ashl-." She jumps into her Dad's arms. "Here's the King!" Ashley says. Lorenzo looks at Bonnie confused. Bonnie waves her hand as to say. "Just go along with it."

He nods then smiles. "If I'm the King where is my Queen?" Ashley points to Bonnie. "There she is!" Bonnie's eyes widen Enzo smiles setting Ashley on her feet then he bows. "My Queen." Bonnie hesitates but takes his hand. He kisses it and stands he looks at Ashley. "What shall I do with my Queen?" Ashley smiles. "Live happily ever after, with me." He chuckles and picks her up, while hugging Bonnie closer to him. Bonnie can't process this she shakes her head.

She get out of his hold running out of the room downstairs and out the door. She drives back to her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Girl Power!

Once Bonnie is safely back in her apartment she gets her phone out and calls her two best friends. A few minutes later they arrive. "We come bearing ice cream." Caroline says then she and Elena come in. "Bonnie what happened?" Elena asks. Caroline goes to the kitchen to get some bowls and spoons out. "I met Ashley." Bonnie says as she sits on her couch. Elena smiles. "So how is she? Cute? Full of energy? Happy?" Bonnie nods, "She's all of those things, but I think she's under the impression that I'm going to be her new mom."

Caroline sets the tray of ice cream on the coffee table they all grab a bowl. "Wait, what? The two year old said that, when?" Caroline asks. "Well, we were playing dress up then she wanted to play a game. 'Where's the King?' So I played along thinking nothing of it until Enzo came in and Ashley said he was the King, and he asked, 'So where is my Queen?' Ashley pointed to me. I was and still am in shock. He kissed my hand and pulled me into his embrace. He asked 'So what are we supposed to do now?' Ashley smiled saying live happily ever after." Elena's jaw dropped.

"So what did Enzo do?" Elena asked. "I don't know I didn't stay long enough to find out." Caroline puts her bowl down. "See, Bon this is why I think you should take things slower with this guy. I mean yeah he's everything you wanted and more, but Bonnie he's not running things, his daughter is." Bonnie sighs. "I don't think so, I think that when it comes to playing with her she just takes over." Caroline shakes her head taking her bowl back to the kitchen. _**Knock! Knock!**_

Elena gets up to answer the door. Bonnie knows it's him but does not acknowledge his presence, Elena does. "Enzo what are you doing here?" He sighs. "Bonnie left her bag at my house, I just thought she would want it back." Caroline storms into the living room. "What is he doing here? Does he not know what he put Bonnie through?!" Elena puts Bonnie's bag on the floor next to her. "Caroline seriously you need to stop attacking him." Caroline jaw drops.

"Elena his daughter is under the impression that Bonnie is going to be her new mother!" She looks at Enzo. "Did you plan this? Without giving Bonnie a say so?" Bonnie gets up and takes her bag. "Caroline just stop alright? Lorenzo since you feel the need to talk come upstairs." She says without looking at him. Once she's in her room she waits her back to the door. "Bonnie, love I'm sorry for how Ashley acted. This was never my intention." Bonnie nods, waiting for him to continue.

"I like you a lot, actually, but I don't want to rush into a relationship with you." He places his hands on her shoulders. "Bonnie I-" She turns around. "Look Enzo I really like you to, but I think you need to explain to Ashley that life does not work like that." She removes his hands from her shoulders. "And I shall, but I don't want this to be the end of what we have. I'm sure you felt it to that night we met." Bonnie nods, but says nothing.

Bonnie sighs and finally looks up at him. "Enzo, I think for now we should take a break." Lorenzo has pain and hurt written all over his face. "If that is what you want." He nods heading out of her room and back down the stairs. Bonnie does not leave her room but she hears Elena say. "Don't give up in her, she just needs some time." Lorenzo chuckles a little. "I don't plan on giving up on her." There is silence once he leaves. Bonnie sighs and goes to lie on her bed. "Bon, are you okay?" Elena asks when she come in.

Bonnie shrugs. "Caroline we need more ice cream stat!" She hears movement downstairs. "I'm on it." Bonnie smiles. _I have the two greatest friends on the planet!_ Caroline come upstairs to her room with a tray and three bowls of ice cream. "Thanks you guys, but you don't have to stay." Elena and Caroline exchange glances before smiling, "Bonnie, honestly where else would we be?" Bonnie says nothing. "Let's watch a movie, we need to help her take her mind off him."

Bonnie sighs. "I'm right next you, don't have talk about me in the third person." Elena shakes her head and gets up and goes through her movies. "Despicable Me 1&2?" Bonnie nods Caroline shakes her head. "Fine let's watch them, but were going to need popcorn." Elena gets up. "I'll get it, start it without me." She gets her bowl and goes downstairs. "Bonnie." Caroline starts. "Not tonight Care, I just really want to end this Friday night on a happy note."

Bonnie puts her bowl on her nightstand She wraps her blanket around herself. Caroline sighs. "Alright, I won't say anything more about it, but tomorrow we are going to have a serious talk." She gets up and puts Despicable Me in and sits back on the bed. Bonnie can smell the popcorn before Elena is back in her room. She has a huge bowl in her hand she place it in the middle of the bed. "You guys are the best." Bonnie says with a smiles. "We know." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

They watch both movies Bonnie put the huge bowl on the floor then she looks at her two best friends who are sound asleep. "Yeah, I definitely am a lucky girl to have to such amazing friends." She hears them snicker. "Aw Bon." Bonnie hits them both with pillows they have an epic pillow fight. Then they go to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Decisions

Bonnie does not leave her apartment for the rest of the weekend. She does not turn on her phone, okay that's was a lie, she had it on because she knew her two best friends would call her to make sure that she's eating and bathing herself. It's Sunday afternoon Bonnie is currently sitting on her couch with a bag of potato chips flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. She sighs and turns it off taking her chip bag upstairs with her to her room.

She picks a random movies and puts it on then she hears her doorbell ring. She sighs again getting up and goes to answer it. "Are you Miss Bonnie Bennett?" She nods. The man smiles and hands her the gift. "Do I have to sign anything?" He shakes his head. "Have a splendid rest of your day!" Bonnie raises a brow then nods and closes her door. _Odd they don't usually deliver on Sunday's._ She shakes her head sand takes the box upstairs.

Bonnie shakes it its light so she opens it a pair of silver open toed heels and a purple and blue strapless sundress stares back at her. _Does he really think he can just buy my affections?_ She shakes her head and places the box near her door. She gets back on her bed and finishes watching the movie. Once that's over she decides to take a shower she moans once the warm water hits her skin. Then she grabs a pair of black shorts and a gray t-shirt then she goes downstairs and makes something to eat.

Elena and Caroline come by not long after, "I told you she would be fine Care, she just need some space." Bonnie gives a small smile. Caroline shakes her head. "It doesn't matter we have to be here just in case." Elena sighs. "Again standing right here." Bonnie says as she puts the finishing touches on her turkey and roast beef sandwich. "So has anything happened since we last saw you?" Caroline asks as she sits on the couch.

"Other than Lorenzo sending me some nice dress and shoes, no not much." Bonnie says sarcastically. "What?" Caroline says she gets off the couch and races upstairs she comes down with the box a few seconds later. "Bonnie give me his number." Elena steps in front of her. "Caroline no, you overreacting." Caroline stares at her wide eyed. "Elena the guy is clearly trying to buy her affections!" Elena shakes her head. "Or he could be trying to say that he's sorry, but thinks that's how."

"What do you think Bonnie?" Caroline asks. "I think I want to finish this sandwich then get a drink." Bonnie says without even looking at them. "Bonnie." Caroline says. "Fine, I don't know what to feel right now I just know that I can't blame Ashley, I mean she is just a toddler." Elena nods, "I don't think her Dad's to blame either, I mean he came over-" She got cut off by Caroline. "To make things worse." Bonnie shook her head ash she stood up, "No Care, you were about to start something."

She goes to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of champagne then joins them on the couch. "Elena is right, I can't blame him. I overreacted we were pretending and I just took it the wrong way." Caroline rolls her eyes. "Well then, Bonnie you have some making up to do. And were going to help." Elena says Caroline looks at her brow up. "We are?" Elena nods then she turns to Bonnie. "After our workout in the morning were going to his law firm. And Bon, you may want to bring that dress."

Bonnie nods. "Alright then I'll see you both tomorrow at the gym, now get out." Elena and Caroline laugh. "Bye Bonnie." She shakes her head and heads upstairs she looks at her clock then changes into some pajamas she goes to sleep.

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

Bonnie wake up and grabs her bag once she looks herself over in her mirror. She has her hair in a messy bun she has on a blue tank top with grey short and blues tennis shoes. She nods at herself then she grabs her keys. She meets Caroline and Elena at the gym at their usual time. "Good morning Bon." She smiles and says. "Hey guys." They go to the treadmills. "You brought the outfit right?" Elena asks. Bonnie nods. "Yeah it's in my car after we finish up I'll use their showers and then we can go."

"Do you know what your going to say to him?" Caroline asks. "Other then, I'm a idiot for taking it so seriously. No I got nothing." Bonnie says. Elena laughs, "Well, it shouldn't sound rehearsed that's for sure." Caroline nods. "Yeah then it would sound like you don't actually mean it." Bonnie nods they finish their workout then Bonnie grabs the outfit that Lorenzo got her and heads to the gyms showers once she finishes that she take her brush out of her bag her hair is just in natural waves.

"Bonnie he's going to die when he sees you." Caroline says clapping her hands excited likely. "So which firm does he work at?" Elena asked when they got to their cars. "Lipcon, Margulies, Alsina & Winkleman, P.A. It's one of the best places in Miami to get your case done right." Elena and Caroline smirk at her. "What? I do my research." Bonnie shrugs then she gets in her car. They drive to the Law Firm and go inside.

"Hello ladies and welcome to our law firm, do you have an appointment?" The blonde woman at the front desk said. Bonnie shakes her head, "No, but I was given a card by Lorenzo St. John he said I could stop by anytime." The lady nods, "So you think we just let anybody in here?" Elena glares at her. "For a law firm with five stars you've got a lot of attitude." The blonde rolls her eyes. "Please did your mother-." She cut off by a firm voice. "Lexi that is not how we treat people."

Bonnie looks past her and sees Enzo in a grey suit that fits him perfectly. "Well that's our cue to go, bye Bonnie." Caroline grabs Elena's arm and they leave. "What can I do for you Miss Bennett?" Lorenzo asks once they are in his office. "I came to apologize, I overreacted last weekend." Enzo shakes his head then sits on the front of his desk. "No, Bonnie you did nothing wrong, if anything I should be the one apologizing." Bonnie raises a brow.

"I was rushing our relationship, love. I wanted you to meet my daughter, before you knew about me." He stands and takes her hands in his. "Can you forgive me?" She smiles looking into his brown eyes. "Yes, but only if we go forward from here. Because I like you a lot." Lorenzo smirks then wraps his arms around her waist. "Deal." He kisses her softly before it turns into something more, how's that for moving forward?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Shall we?

Bonnie rests her head against Lorenzo's chest she sighs. "Do you want to go on a picnic?" Enzo asks after a few minutes of silence. Bonnie smiles as she looks up at him. "Sure, but don't you have more clients to see?" Lorenzo smiles, "No, my last one for the day left a few minutes before you showed up." Bonnie nods. Enzo grabs his briefcase and takes her hand in his they leave his office. Lexi looks up from her desk glaring at Bonnie. "Lexi have a good day." Lorenzo says as they walk past her Bonnie smirks then leans on Enzo's shoulder.

Lorenzo chuckles shaking his head as he opens the door for her. "So I'm guessing you friends planned on me taking you out, because I don't see your car." Bonnie looks in the lot and sees her car is gone. _Elena and Caroline are so dead!_ "Yeah I guess so." Once inside his car he drives them to Kennedy Park. He opens her door and she gets out. Enzo opens his truck to get the picnic basket out Bonnie raise a brow. "You came prepared, you must have really believed I was going to come out with you."

Lorenzo shrugs extending his arm to her which she takes. "No, I honestly didn't plan on it." He says once they find a spot. "So, how is Ashley?" Bonnie asks as he starts taking out the food and drinks. He sighs, "Sad, she feels that you don't like her anymore, though I told her that is not it." Bonnie nods her head down. "I do feel bad, but I can't blame her it was a game, I just freaked out." Enzo wraps his arm around her waist then kisses her temple. "And you had every right too."

Bonnie says nothing for awhile as she continues to lean on him. "So, what are having?" She asks. Lorenzo smiles. "Well since it's a little afternoon, I decided on sandwiches which is a little dull, but it's all I got for now. As for dessert we have some strawberries dipped in chocolate. And to drink." He hands her a chilled Rainforest Smoothie. Bonnie smiles. "You remembered." Enzo smiles, "Of course I did. I honestly don't think I could forget anything about you." Bonnie blushes and smiles.

They eat and enjoy the triangle sandwiches that he made. Then they move onto the dessert. Lorenzo lifts one to her lips and Bonnie takes a bite she feels the juice on her chin she is about to whip it away with a napkin, but he beats her to it. Enzo kisses her chin then moves up to capture her lips. He groans. Bonnie closes her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck. Lorenzo pulls her closer and before she knows it she on his lap straddling him.

Not long after Bonnie breaks the kiss with a blissful sigh. "We should get going." Enzo looks at her slightly confused, but then sees how her green eyes have darken. He smirks grabbing everything and placing back in the basket. Bonnie grabs her smoothie and stands up taking his hand. Once Lorenzo gets the blanket they race to his car laughing the whole way not caring if anyone was staring at them. When everything was put in his trunk he turned to Bonnie.

"So, love your place or mine?" Enzo asks giving her a crooked smile. "Well, mine is closer" Bonnie said with a shy smile. "Then we shall go there." He takes her hand bring it to her lips and kisses it before starting his engine. Once they reach Bonnie's apartment she notices that her car is not parked out front. Lorenzo seems to notice too and he wraps his arms around her waist from behind. "Love, we can worry about that later." Bonnie sighs knowing he right.

She takes his hand and leads him up to her room before she can even get the door open Enzo pushes her up against it capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. Bonnie moans running her hands through his hair. Eventually he lets open the door to her room and their lips are reconnected once more. Bonnie runs her hands up and down his chest she helps him remove his grey suit jacket. Which he toss behind him he meets Bonnie halfway with unbuttoning his white shirt. Never breaking their kiss Lorenzo starts tugging her dress down.

Bonnie steps out of it and starts unbuckling his belt. His lips travel to her neck he groans against her skin. Once Bonnie removes his belt she starts taking off his pants letting them fall to the floor with as he toes off his shoes and socks. He picks her up and places her in the center of her bed. He kneels in front of her sucking on her collarbone as his large hand travel down her legs. He looks into her eyes with adoration and he helps her take off her shoes. Bonnie smiles down at him.

Once that's done he joins her back on the bed holding her in his arms kissing her soundly. Enzo unclasps her black strapless bra and suckles on her left while kneading her right. Bonnie moans he pulls his face back up to hers and she straddles his waist. Lorenzo smirks and starts rocking his hips upward to meet hers. Bonnie slides down his muscular body and grabs hold of his black boxers tugging them down. "Love, you don't-" His words we cut off as Bonnie takes him in her mouth.

 _Okay I should have thought this through he's really big, gosh Bon you really should look before you leap._ Bonnie bobs up and down on his length she hears Enzo groan. Soon he gently grabs her face to stop her and flips her over on her back. He kisses down her stomach and pulls her black lace panties down never taking his eyes off her. Lorenzo kisses her inner thighs then sucks on her core. Bonnie's hands instantly go to grab his hair. "Enzo." She purrs tugging on his hair a bit she feels him smirk.

 _Holy shit! His tongue is too much I'm so close!_ Bonnie sits up pulling him away from her core. He looks up at her with his light brown eyes confused. "I want you to be inside me." He smiles and gets up walking over to his pants to get a condom out of his wallet. Once it's in place he claws back on the bed he spreads her legs so he can enter her in one swift thrust. "Oh, love your so tight." Lorenzo groans as he pounds into her. "Enzo harder." Bonnie pants. He lefts her legs over his strong shoulders and increases his pace.

He latches onto her breast sucking and licking causing Bonnie to nearly reach her peak. Enzo angles his hips and hit her g-spot. Bonnie's eyes roll in the back of her head. "That's it, love come for me." He says in a husky voice next to her ear. She lets go and he's not far behind her after a few more thrusts he empties his load in the condom. He pulls out and ties the condom throwing it in the trashcan near her bed. "That was amazing." Bonnie sighed against his chest.

Lorenzo smirks "Indeed it was, shall we go for round two?" Bonnie smiles wickedly at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Be my...

Bonnie wakes up feeling great, but that's probably because Enzo is right next to her. After they went through several rounds they fell asleep in her apartment. And since neither of them had to work they took advantage of the day. "Mm good morning, love." Lorenzo said as he kisses the top of her head. "Good morning Enzo. Are you hungry?" Lorenzo smirks, "Starved." Then he pulls Bonnie on top of him. She laughs, "I mean for something edible." Enzo kisses her deeply.

"Mmm, what I have right here is good enough." Bonnie gives in for a awhile before pulling away. "Seriously Enzo." Lorenzo chuckles kisses her cheek. "Surprise me." Bonnie smiles and gets out of bed she pulls her robe from the chair and heads downstairs. Once she's in her kitchen she pulls out what she needs to make French toast and hashbrowns she makes coffee as well whiles she makes the food. Bonnie is so busy with breakfast that she does not hear Enzo come down.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "That looks good, love." Bonnie smiles then turns around in his arms. She kisses him he groans. Bonnie smiles then she turns back to her work. Once it's finished they sit at her table that's meant for four with their coffee. "This is really good." Lorenzo says as he takes another huge bite. Bonnie blushes. "Thanks." They continue to eat in silence. Bonnie stands and takes her plate to the sink Enzo is right behind her. "Don't worry about the dishes I'll do them later."

Lorenzo nods then Bonnie sees his eyes darken. Without a word he pulls Bonnie to him and kisses her. Bonnie melts against him wrapping her arms around his neck. Enzo tugs slightly on her bottom lip the minute she opens her mouth he slips his tongue inside. Bonnie moans as he pulls her closer. He moves his kisses to her neck as his large hand slide up and down her body. Bonnie tilts her head slightly to give him more access. Bonnie starts to tug on the sheet that's covering him.

"Care, I think they made up." The pair pull away from each other and look to see Elena who nudges Caroline. "I didn't even hear you guys come in." Bonnie says Caroline snorts "Obviously." Lorenzo smirks and pulls Bonnie to his side. "Well at least we came in before they got out of hand." Elena says and Caroline nods. Enzo chuckles while Bonnie tries to hide herself in his shoulder. "Ah, love it's alright no need to be embarrassed. Their your friends it's their job to do this."

"Hey, Enzo do you have any brothers that are single?" Caroline asks randomly. Lorenzo shakes his head. "Sorry I don't, but I do have a few cousins who I know are currently single." Bonnie shakes her head. "Really, Care?" Caroline shrugs. "Hey, if you are happy with St. Hottie. Shouldn't Elena and I be happy too?" Enzo chuckles "Aside from that your friend is right, I'll leave their numbers with Bonnie later. If you'll excuse us." He takes Bonnie's hand and they head up to her room.

Her door is barely closed before he starts kissing her passionately. "Mm, maybe we should move this to the shower." Bonnie says when she pulls away after a moment. Lorenzo smirks, "Lead the way." Once that's over Bonnie dresses as does Enzo. "So what is little Ashley up to today?" Lorenzo smiles, "She is at daycare and I'll have to pick her up soon. Care to join me?" Bonnie smiles. "Sure should we leave now?" Enzo nods as he grabs his suit jacket.

When they get to the daycare they get out and head inside. Lorenzo goes to the front desk. "Rebekah lovely to see you again. I here to pick up Ashley." The blonde woman blushes. "She'll be right out." Bonnie hears her say with a British accent. Soon Ashley comes out and make a beeline to her dad. "Daddy!" She jumps into his arms and he spins her around before he sets her on her feet. "Hello Ashley. How was your day?" Ashley smiles, "It was great I gots to go outside and then I finger painted a picture for you Daddy."

Enzo smiles, "It must look wonderful, Ashley would you turn around their someone else her to see you." Ashley does as she's told and she squeals before saying, "Bonnie!" Bonnie kneels at her level and gives her a hug. "Are you still mad at me?" Bonnie shakes her head, "I was never mad at you, I promise. You're a great kid and I was wondering if we could be friends?" Ashley nods and hugs her again. "Come on let's go get some ice cream, on me." Bonnie says Lorenzo raises a brow while Ashley says. "Yay!"

They go to a ice cream parlor closer to Enzo's house. "Get what you want." Ashley looks at Lorenzo for permission he nods. "Can I have two scoops of vanilla with lots of sprinkles and chocolate sauce?" The man nods "Easy on the sauce." Lorenzo says then he looks at me. "I'll get three scoops on the mint chocolate." Bonnie looks at Enzo, "And I'll have three scoops of rocky road." Once all three orders are made Bonnie pays. "Ashley what do you say?" Lorenzo asks her before handing her ice cream.

Ashley turns to Bonnie, "Thank you Bonnie." Which makes Bonnie smile. "Your welcome." They stay and eat their ice cream then leave head toward Enzo's house. Upon arrival Ashley asks. "Daddy is Bonnie staying with us tonight?" Lorenzo shakes his head. "Not tonight, love. Though she will be staying for a short while." That seems to be enough for her because as soon as the car stops she's asking her dad to unbuckle her car seat. "Once inside Ashley why don't you show we that painting?" Ashley nods.

When Enzo unlocks the door goes straight up to her room to put her backpack in it. Lorenzo pull Bonnie to him and kiss her hard. Bonnie giggles. "Down boy we can save that for another time." Enzo shakes his head before he kisses her once more. "Daddy! Bonnie! Look!" Ashley comes back with her painting. "It's beautiful Ashley, I know just where to put it." He walks over to their rather large refrigerator he grabs a magnet and places it on it. "There perfect."

"Daddy can I go and play with my dolls?" Lorenzo nods. "Of course, love." Ashley smiles then goes upstairs to her room. He takes Bonnie's hand and leads her to his big living room. "Would you like something to drink, love?" Bonnie sits on his comfy couch, "Just some water thank you." He leaves to get their drinks and comes back just as quick. He sits next to her on the couch and he places her water on the glass table in front of them. "Bonnie I have something to ask you." He says after he takes a drink.

Bonnie raises a brow, "Is something wrong?" Enzo shakes his head. "No quote the opposite actually, we've both established that we like each other. So, I was wondering if you wanted to take things a step further?" Bonnie drinks some of her water before setting it down. "And by that you mean?" Lorenzo scratches the back of his neck, "What I'm trying to say is, Bonnie would you like to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 _ **Boom! Cliffhanger just like that! So tell me what you think of this chapter and what do you think Bonnie will say? Yes? Or No? And what will be little Ashley reaction to the news? Until next time on Blind Date...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Of course

Bonnie looks at Enzo dazed, "Enzo.." She starts, Enzo takes her hand in his, "I promise we will take things slower then before." Bonnie sighs then smiles, "Yes Enzo I'd be glad to be your girlfriend." Enzo smiles taking her face in his large hands he kisses her hard and deep. Bonnie sighs into the kiss as she places her hands on his strong arms. When they pull away they can't stop smiling. "Does that mean I'm gona get a new mommy?" They look to see little Ashley has joined them.

Enzo stands then kneels next to her, "Little love no, that is not what it means not for a long while. Do you understand Ashley?" She shakes her head. Bonnie gets up and sits criss-cross next to Ashley, "What your Dad is trying to say is that I'm going to be around, but I'm not here to replace your mother." Ashley stare at them both for a short while then she smiles and hugs Bonnie then her father. "Okay, daddy can I go watch TV now?"

Enzo raises a playful brow, "Is your homework done?" Ashley dashes away causing Enzo to chuckle slightly. Bonnie looks confused until Ashley comes back with the homework she was given. **(A/N: Given that Ashley is a two-year old all her homework will be just tracing letters and numbers. Continuing...)**

Enzo looks it over than hands it back to her. "You missed one, finish it and then you can have and hour and a half of screen time." Ashley hugs her Dad's legs then she hurries back up to her room. Bonnie smiles. "What?" Enzo asks. "It's just I love how your relationship is with her, strict yet fun." Enzo smirks he wraps his arms around her, "Well she is my little star I do what I can to make sure that she never has to feel alone." Bonnie nods then kisses him. When they pull away Enzo smirks. "Would you like to see my room, love?"

Bonnie nods. He takes her hand and leads her upstairs to his room or in other words the master bedroom. Bonnie looks around then her eyes land on a picture of his former wife. She picks up the frame. "She's beautiful." Enzo wraps his arms around her waist. "She was indeed, I didn't think I would find anyone else after her. Then my good cousin Tyler suggested I try out the Blind date night which led me to you." He kisses her hair. Bonnie smiles, "I didn't think I would find someone after what happened with my ex. Then Elena and Caroline handed me a flyer for it and said that I need to put myself out there again. So I did and I found you." He turns her around in his arms and smirks. "Am I the missing piece in your puzzle, love?"

Bonnie shrugs, "Well soon find out." She leans up and kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck. Enzo tightens his hold on her he pushes her up against his wall. Bonnie deepens the kiss causing Enzo to groan. He removes his lips from hers and starts sucking on her neck. Bonnie tilts her head to the side to give him more access. Enzo smirks before he picks her up and carries her to his bed. He lays her down gently never detaching himself from her neck. He unzips her jacket throwing it on the floor Bonnie removes his jacket and takes off his tie.

He rolls them over Bonnie starts unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his ripped muscles. Enzo lifts her shirt off of her leaving her in a strapless push-up bra. When she finally removes his shirt he pulls her down for a passionate kiss. He goes to unclasp her bra tossing it to the floor as he starts to leave a trail of kisses down her neck to the valley of her breast. Bonnie moans as she starts unbuckling his pants grinding her hips into his. Enzo suckles on her left and pinches her right while she pulls his pants off. "Mm Enzo." He smirks. Switching his movements to her other breast showing it the exact same attention.

Bonnie gets out of his hold and slides down pulling his boxers down. She kisses his length before she licks up his staff and starts bobbing her head up and down. Enzo groans and pull on her hair slightly. It's not long before Enzo pulls her to him and kisses her long and hard. "Lay back, love." He says huskily. Bonnie does as she's told. He unbuttons her pants and pulls them and her lace panties down. He kisses down her thigh before he reaches her center. Enzo kisses her center before he sucks on her core adding his tongue to the mix. Bonnie moans and tugs on his hair. Enzo continues to eat her out and just before she reaches her peak he pulls away.

Just as he's about to get a condom they hear, "Daddy, Bonnie come watch TV with me!" Bonnie sighs, but smiles. "Perhaps it was best we were interrupted." Enzo nods stiffly. Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Oh, stop how exactly would you explain this to her if she had come in?" Enzo gets a clean shirt out of his dresser. "I honestly don't know, love." Bonnie nods and puts her clothes back on. They head to the his living room hand in hand to find little Ashley up close to the TV. "Ashley come sit on my lap your too close, love." Ashley listens to her dad and sits on his lap. "So what are we watching?" Bonnie asks as Enzo pulls her to the other side of him.

"Were watching Doc McStuffins." Bonnie smiles. They watch several episodes then Enzo looks at the time on the clock on the wall. "Ashley, it's time to get up we have to take Bonnie home." Ashley gets up and looks a bit mad that her nap was interrupted. "Can't she stay Daddy? Plweese?" Enzo shakes his head. "Not tonight, love." He carries her to the door Bonnie flows. "Can I strap her in?" Enzo nods as he puts Ashley in her car seat. Bonnie clicks the seatbelts in the right place and closes the door. Enzo smiles and takes her hand once she's in the passenger seat. "Well done." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

Enzo starts the engine and they pull out heading back to Bonnie's. The drive back was quiet Enzo held her hand as he drove rubbing small circles in her hand. Once they arrived at her studio apartment Enzo cuts the engine and looks at her. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" Bonnie shakes her head. Enzo nods, "Good I want to spend the day with you tomorrow." Bonnie smiles, "And Ashley?" He looks back and smiles, "She can come, too. Leave everything to me I'll call you in the morning." Bonnie leans over and kisses him. "I look forward to tomorrow. Have a goodnight hug her for me." Enzo kisses her cheek. "I shall, goodnight love." Bonnie gets out of his car and heads up the stairs.

She looks back to see that Enzo is waiting for her to get in. When she unlocks the door she turns and waves to him. Once he drives off Bonnie goes inside not even two seconds later she gets a knock at her door. "Ye- Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Jeremy smiles, "Bonnie I made a mistake letting you go, please give me another chance?" Bonnie closes her eyes. _**Great.**_

* * *

 _ **H**_ _ **ello everyone sorry it's been awhile to be honest I have had some serious writers block, I'll do my best to update this and my others as soon as I can. So what did you think of this chapter and what is going through Bonnie's head right now? Jeremy will be coming in and out of this story so stay tuned...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 He's back!

"Jeremy, I'm seeing someone else now." Bonnie says not wanting to look into his eyes. "Yeah, I saw and I have to say that's not going to end well." Bonnie glares at him. "What? It's not like he's you Jeremy he's not going to leave me for his ex unlike some people. Look I don't have time for this." Bonnie closes the door in his face locking it before going upstairs to her room. She takes her phone out and calls Elena.

 **Bonnie** Elena

Hey Bon, what's up?

 **Elena did you know your brother was back in town?**

What? Jers back? How do you know this?

 **Because he showed up at my doorstep saying that he made a mistake and now he wants me back.**

Bonnie, I promise you that I had no idea. How did Enzo take it?

 **He wasn't here. Enzo left literally 30 seconds before Jeremy showed up. He said that Enzo and I are a mistake.**

Bonnie, he's just trying to worm his way back into your head. You can't let him. Enzo is a much better catch then my brother **(A/N: Jeremy is older than Elena by a year and a half. Continuing...)**

 **I know, I'm going to call Enzo after this just so he's prepared.**

I'm sorry that he just showed up like that I hope he doesn't plan on staying I love him, but I can't stand him!

Bonnie laughs. **Yeah well, if he does at least I have some backup.**

Of course, Bon and don't forget about Enzo he's smitten with you so don't count him out.

 **Oh, I won't. I'll see you on Monday. Bye Elena.**

Bye Bonnie. She hangs up and sighs before she dials Enzo.

It rings twice before he picks up.

 **Bonnie** _Enzo_

 _Hello, love miss me already?_

 **That's hilarious. I have to talk to you.**

 _You sound nervous is everything alright?_

Bonnie sighs. **My ex is back in town and he showed up after you left.**

 _Besides the obvious what did he say?_

 **That you and I would never work out.**

 _Do you believe him?_ His voice was deadly calm.

 **No, of course not! I closed the door in his face and called his sister.**

 _And did she know he was coming back to town?_

 **No, Elena was shocked when I told that he was. She and Jeremy never saw eye to eye so she's not happy that he's back.**

 _Well all that matters is us right?_

 **Yes, thanks for not going off on me.**

 _Why would I do that, love?_

 **It's just a somewhat natural reaction from most of the guys that I've dated.**

Enzo chuckles. _I guess it's a good thing I'm not most guys, do you still want to spend the day with me and Ashley today?_

 **Yes, I do and I should probably get some sleep before you come over.**

 _That would be wise. I'll see you in several hours, love. Sweet dreams._

 **Goodnight Enzo.** Enzo hangs up.

Bonnie changes into a red tank with grey shorts she climbs into bed.

 _ **The next morning...**_

Bonnie wakes up to the aroma of pancakes, bacon, and coffee three of her favorite things to eat for breakfast. She grabs her robe heading down the stairs expecting to see Caroline and Elena, but instead she sees Enzo and Ashley in her kitchen. "Daddy she's up." She hears Ashley say. Enzo nods then he places the blueberry muffins on the table. Bonnie appears and Ashley giggles running towards her wrapping her little arms around her legs. "Good morning, Bonnie." She reaches down and picks her up. "Hi, how did you get in here?" Enzo walks over, "Your friend Elena was kind enough to let us in." Bonnie nods then places Ashley on her feet.

"You made all of this for me?" Enzo kisses her cheek, "Well, it's not all for you, love." Bonnie hugs him. "So, what are we doing today?" Enzo looks at Ashley, "Go ahead and asks her little, love." Ashley stops eating her muffin she wipes her face then looks at Bonnie her eyes beaming. "Would you like to go to Disney World with us?" Bonnie smiles, "I would love too." Ashley claps her hands causing Enzo to chuckle. "So, when do we leave?" Bonnie asks him. "In a hour." Bonnie nods they eat their breakfast in comfortable silence. Bonnie stands taking her plate to the sink.

She gets the TV remote handing it to Ashley, "Watch some cartoons till I get ready okay?" Ashley nods Bonnie smiles heading upstairs to her room to change. She grabs her clothes and heads to the shower before she can shed her clothes Enzo grabs her backing Bonnie up to her wall kissing her long and hard. "Mmm, I've wanted to do that since I saw you come down in this." His hands travel up and down her body. Bonnie moans, but pushes him back. "As much as I would love to continue this I really need to shower." Enzo nods slowly withdrawing then he kisses her once more before he releases her. Bonnie shakes her head taking her clothes off and stepping into the shower. Once she's done she gets out and wraps a towel around her waist. She dresses in a purple tube top with white light jacket, a pair of capri pants and some purple flats. Bonnie braids her hair to the side she grabs her purse and phone then walks downstairs to join the others.

Enzo smirks which Bonnie rolls eyes at. Ashley notices her and stands and says, "I want my hair to look like that." Bonnie looks at Enzo he nods his head. Bonnie has Ashley sit on her couch she takes her ponytail out and braids it like hers. Once she's done Ashley jumps up and over to her father. "Daddy how does it look?" Enzo smiles picking her up, "It looks lovely." He kisses her on the cheek then puts her down, "We should get going." Bonnie stands turning off her TV then locking her apartment behind her. Enzo get's Ashley in her car seat buckling her in. Bonnie get's in the passengers side putting her seatbelt on. Enzo get's strapped in and pulls out and they head off on an adventure.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the wait I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by this week plus some of the others so thank you to those who are still reading, I love feedback and stay tuned..._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Fun Day!

Once they arrive Ashley can hardly sit still in her car seat. Bonnie looks over at Enzo who's chuckling to himself as he unbuckles his seatbelt. Bonnie does the same getting out of his car and heading to Ashley's side once she's out of her car seat. Enzo picks Ashley up and holds his hand out to Bonnie. She intertwines her fingers with his as they walk towards the entrance. When they get there Ashley is squirming in her father's arms. Enzo holds her closer. "Please little love once we are inside I promise to put you down." She stops then giggles. Enzo shakes his head smiling. Bonnie smiles as they enter the magical place. Enzo let's Ashley down taking her hand. He pays for their tickets and they each get a wristband **(A/N: I'm not sure they still do this or ever did. Continuing...)**. Bonnie looks down at Ashley, "So where do you want to go first?"

Ashley looks around she points to the Test Track. "Then we start their." They get in line and wait a good ten minutes before it's their turn. "So, Ashley who do you want to ride with?" Enzo asks. Ashley grabs Bonnie's hand. "Is it ok if I go with Bonny?" Enzo nods. Bonnie straps Ashley in securely and then herself she looks at Enzo. He smiles and bends down. "I'll be right behind you." Bonnie smiles back. She turns to Ashley, "Are you ready?" Ashley giggles excitedly. Bonnie looks forward and the little car starts Bonnie handles it like she would if she had Ashley in her car. The toddler giggles and claps her hands she's really enjoying herself. They go around the track a few times then it's over Bonnie un-buckles herself then Ashley she lifts her up and carries her over to the side.

Enzo was not that far behind them, just as they stopped Ashley yelled, "Daddy!" He smiled as he made his way over to them. He wrapped his arm around Bonnie giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you have fun, Ashley?" She nods her head getting out of Bonnie's arm and into her fathers. "Yes, I did. Can we co see Jazmin and Aladden now?" Enzo looks at Bonnie she nods. "Well, first we must get you and autograph book with a nice pen." Bonnie says they walk over to one of the gift shops and go straight over to the where the little books are. Ashley takes her time choosing which one she wanted. She goes for the to the one with Mulan, Jasmine, Tiana, Belle, and Aurora on it she looks and finds a yellow pen with Minnie Mouse ears. She looks at them they smile.

"Wait it's missing something." He holds up his index finger and turns around he finds a tiara with Ariel in the middle he places it on her head. "Now your ready." Bonnie rolls her eyes at his playfulness. He purchases the items and they goes to Adventureland. Ashley looks around her eyes wide with excitement. Then she goes running which leaves Bonnie and Enzo to chase after her. It turns out she saw Abu and Genie. "Daddy can you take a pikture of me with them please?" He nods he opens the lense on his canon 700d which Bonnie didn't notice till now. She takes out her phone and snaps a few photos. Enzo finishes his and he gestures Bonnie to join Ashley. He take some on her phone then his camera.

They hug Ashley and it's not long before they see Jasmine and Aladdin. Ashley immediately runs up to Aladdin she tugs on his pants he looks down with a smile. "Hi." He says. Bonnie giggles, "Your my favorte prince, do you no why?" Aladdin kneels at her level. "Why is that?" Ashley smiles, "Because we both lost or mommies, but still have our daddies." Bonnie looks at Enzo then back at the scene she is in shock. Aladdin nods, "Is that, so?" Ashley nods her head. "And becase you are a really nice guy who cares abot evrybody." Bonnie and Enzo smile. Jasmine smiles down at her. "Well, thank you, um." Ashley holds her hand out. "Ashley." Jasmine kneels down. "It's very nice to meet you Ashley." They both sigh her book and take pictures before going to their next location.

Which is Fantasyland. And they don't get to far before they see Gaston. He's laughing at something one of the other tourists had said to him. He looks up when he sees them approach. "Would you like to take a picture with your favorite hunter?" Ashley looks up at him she nods. When he comes down to her level she says, "Your not my favorte, Robin Hood is." Enzo chuckles as he snaps a few photos. Gaston laughs, "He's not _that_ great." He signs her book. He stands and looks at Bonnie. "And how about you pretty lady?" Bonnie fells Enzo tense slightly next to her. She crosses her arms. "No, thanks plus evil is not my type." Gaston laughs and moves along.

Bonnie turns taking Enzo's face in her hands and giving him a kiss before she pulls away. He smirks, "I'm not complaining, but is their a reason for that?" Bonnie shrugs they continue on and they next see Sleepy and Sneezy. Ashley takes pictures and get's their autograph. Soon they see Minnie dressed in her red'n' white with polka dots. The trio all take a picture with her and Ashley get's a kiss from Minnie. They all walk hand in hand and they next see Snow White. Bonnie takes a picture with her as does Ashley once they depart from their they find a shop and take a break. They have a light snack before they ride Splash Mountain and Space Mountain.

They even go on It's a Small World **(A/N: I loved this ride when I was a kid. Continuing...)** Ashley liked this ride so much that she asked Bonnie and her Dad if they could ride it a few more times. They agree they bare it for the next few times, before they decide it's enough. They ride the Magic Carpets of Aladdin which Ashley enjoys a lot. They go on the Prince Charming Regal Carrousel, which makes Bonnie frown. Enzo looks at her puzzled, "Something wrong, love?" Bonnie shakes her head as they stand on either side of Ashley while she rides a black stallion. "I'm just not a really big fan of Cinderella, this version at least." Enzo nods.

The sun slowly rolls away as the ride ends. They get off Enzo turns to Ashley, "Little love, it's time to go." Ashley looks like she's about to cry. "But, daddy can't I see jut one more charater? Please!" Bonnie looks at him, "One more couldn't hurt." Enzo pinches his nose with a sigh. "Fine one more, but that's it we have to get Bonnie back home." Ashley nods she hugs her dad's legs, "Thank you, daddy." He smiles down at her. They walk for a little bit and they see the one person they thought would be gone after noon. "Hey, Ashley look it's Mickey Mouse." Bonnie says. Ashley squeals she darts over to him. She get his autograph and they all take pictures with him. Mickey gives Bonnie a hug, he gives Enzo a two thumbs up as he points to Bonnie, and he even picks up Ashley giving her a big hug.

They leave Disney World with the memories they had created. It's not long before they drop Bonnie off at her house. Ashley had fallen asleep as soon as the car started. Enzo walks Bonnie to her door he wraps his arms around her. "So, when can I see you again?" Bonnie smiles, "Hmm, how about Tuesday if your free we can spend the whole day together." Enzo smirks then he leans in and kisses hee backing Bonnie up against her door. It get's pretty intense and Bonnie pushes him back a bit. "Mm, the whole day?" Bonnie nods. Enzo gives her one last kiss before releasing her. "I can't wait. Goodnight Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie smiles, "Goodnight Enzo." She unlocks her door before stepping inside she goes to her room takes her clothes off and falls asleep in her underwear.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys sorry of the so late update, but it's finally here! So let me know what you think and if you haven't already check out my new story the Arrangement. And please don't forget to go and vote for your top three baby names for Knocked up, Bennett, if you decide to comment the name you like instead of vote than I will choose one randomly and you might not like it. So please go and vote I want my readers to have a choice!_**


End file.
